


Giggle Fit

by Rhinozilla



Series: Detroit 07 [16]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor Deserves Happiness, Developing Friendships, Gen, Humor, I didn't intend to turn Gavin into a butt monkey, Team Bonding, Team as Family, but here we are and there he is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 15:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19298377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhinozilla/pseuds/Rhinozilla
Summary: A new software update gives androids a more expanded range of emotional expression. The first day of it is intense for the DPD as all of the deviants on staff adjust to this new development...Connor in particular is feeling a pretty strong effect from it.





	Giggle Fit

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who has two thumbs and has been feeling the blues today? I decided to combat said blues by writing something funny. Maybe this is actually dumb, but I needed to make it exist for my own sanity today. Because if an android having a giggle fit can't turn my day around, then all is lost. I hope somebody else can get a giggle out of this too.

By noon, two of their patrol androids had been crying, one receptionist android had taken a swing at Gavin and screamed at him, one janitorial android had been found curled up on the breakroom couch weeping, and the day shift clerical android had called out due to “an inability to give a fuck.”

So…it had been an interesting day so far.

One of the newly released software updates had come in the form of an expansion of the emotional expression module. This upgrade was supposed to release androids from the limited range of expression that had been wired into them. Supposedly, it would make it easier for deviant androids to process their emotions by having more of a physical outlet for them.

The receptionist android, Polly, had been given a cushion from the breakroom couch to punch instead, but Gavin was still sporting an entire, five fingered, red handprint on his cheek. Tina had already well documented the slap mark with her cellphone camera for later storytelling purposes. Polly had tried to profusely apologize later, trembling from the downswing of the emotional outburst, but Hank had told her not to bother.

“He was bound to get slapped sooner or later. Pity I just didn’t get to see it in real time,” Hank assured her with a shrug.

“Fuck you, Hank,” Gavin grumbled, still rubbing at his face. “I didn’t even say anything!”

“You called me Dolly.” Polly tensed up again. “Every. Single. Day. I correct you, and you still—“

She made a frustrated noise and did an about-face, rigidly marching away to find a quiet place to calm down.

An outburst like that would have normally garnered several sets of eyes watching the emotional android leave the office, but after the morning that they’d all had…it was all sort of just blending together at that point. Tina cackled and pointed at Gavin’s offended expression.

“What?” he balked. “She makes a big loop with her P’s. It looked like a D!”

“Looks like you were caught…” Tina drummed her hands across her desk, “…red handed!”

“Tina, I have a gun.”

Tina just cackled, and Hank shook his head, swiveling his chair back to facing his desk as Fowler returned to his office from the archive room, having missed the whole show.

The short, stuttering noise that erupted out of Connor had Hank looking at him sharply.

What the entire fuck was that?

Connor had both hands clamped over his mouth, staring over at Tina and Gavin with wide eyes.

“Connor?” Hank addressed his partner. “You, uh, you okay—“

The noise came up again: a harsh, hiccupping kind of sound that shook Connor’s full frame.

Was he…choking? What was—

Connor bowed forward, hands falling away as the ugly noise happened again, longer this time, and Hank stared in bewilderment as he could only identify the sound as…a laugh.

Every soul in the bullpen froze in their tracks, staring at him.

Connor reeled back in his seat so hard that his chair rolled a few inches from his desk, head thrown back and cackling at the ceiling.

“What the…Hell?” Chris asked first, grinning at the unusual sight.

He looked to Hank for explanation, but Hank could only lift his hands, at a loss and for some reason feeling a smile push his mouth up too.

Tina had stood up, holding her arms out as though to pause the room. “Oh God, it’s happening. Is it happening? Did we crack him?”

Connor wheezed and moved into full on laughing, grabbing onto the desk as an anchor with one hand while the other arm was wrapped around his middle. It was a deep, belly laugh that was making him shake and snort.

Tina started laughing as soon as he snorted, and Wilson started snickering.

Fowler was standing stock still, eyes moving around as others in the bullpen started getting infected by Connor’s loud, warm laughter. His eyes met Hank.

“When did something funny happen?” he asked dryly.

Connor finally lost it completely and slipped out of his chair to his seat on the floor. Tina howled at that, and even Gavin pointed and laughed at him. Ben was stifling a laugh with his hand and failing hard. Chris just stood there with his hands on his hips, laughing gently and looking just as amused and confused as the rest of them as to what had set him off.

Hank chuckled and got up, walking around the desk and looking down at his partner, struggling to remain sitting upright against the leg of his desk as he shook with the giggle fit. Hank looked back over to Fowler, the only stone-faced one left in the room. Hank gave him a “whatcha gonna do?” gesture, and Fowler just shook his head, forcibly keeping his own mouth in a straight line as he marched back into his office. Even Person was cracking a grin as the episode ran its course through the bullpen.

“Oh God,” Connor managed to finally string together enough syllables to make words. “Ow.” He rubbed a stitch at his side, where the attack was straining his ventilation biocomponents and making them seize.

“Easy, kid,” Hank grinned, noting that artificial tears were even rolling down Connor’s face from the fit. “Try to breathe through it.”

Connor slumped a bit, lapsing into breathless giggles as he rubbed his thumb and index finger over his eyes. The laughter from the others began to taper off, fading into hiccups and occasional snickers as they got back under control. Hank waited Connor out, until the android was almost breathing normally again, and then offered him a helping hand up.

“C’mon, can’t stay on the floor all day, Giggles.”

Connor was wheezing as he grasped Hank’s arm, letting himself be tugged back up to his feet and deposited into his chair. He slouched, worn out from the strange episode, but the mirth hadn’t completely evaporated enough for him to start feeling self consciousness about the whole thing.

Instead, his voice came out two octaves higher and out of breath as he looked at the ceiling. “What the Hell was that?”

Hank laughed truly that time, watching Connor weakly rub at his sore side and get himself back under control.

“We could ask the same thing,” Hank said, gesturing to the humored cops around them. “What set you off?”

Connor took a final, cleansing breath before looking at Hank, then over at Tina, before landing on Gavin. His face split into a fresh grin, and he pointed at his own face.

“T-Tina said…Red-Red handed, and he’s—he’s got a—“ A second, mercifully smaller gigglefit took him over. “R-red haaaandprint!”

Gavin was on his feet. “You mother fucker!”

Tina laughed and threw a paper wad at him. “Ha! I made the android laugh first!”

Connor was trying to speak through the relentless snickers, but the only sound that came out was something that Hank could only describe as what a keyboard smash would sound like if a voice could make it.

Luckily, Gavin’s embarrassment overpowered his anger at being the source of the laughter, and he just slumped in his seat, pulling his hood up to hide his face until the red mark went down.

Chris was wiping tears from his eyes, and he let out a loud exhale as he sat down. “Oh man, Connor, thank you. I needed that.”

Connor was smothering his hand over his mouth in an attempt to force the giggles to stop, though his shoulders continued to shiver as he slowly won that fight. Hank gave his grip on his arm a shake before returning to his desk.

“If you laugh that hard at a pun, I can’t even picture what you’ll do when someone actually tells a good joke.”

“Hey!” Tina sounded offended. “I made a machine laugh. I am a comedic god!”

“Like I said, he’s never heard a good joke.” Hank spread his hands. “He’s got nothing to compare it to. Connor.” He snapped his fingers to get his partner’s attention.

Connor was still looking a little punchy, sporting a lopsided smirk as he tried to settle down. Some of the self consciousness at causing a scene was starting to help straighten out his posture. He rolled his neck and carefully looked over at Hank.

“Y-yes?”

Hank squared his shoulders at him, framing his hands out in front of him to keep the android’s attention. “A lawyer, a doctor, and a dumbass walk into a bar…For visual purposes, the dumbass looks like Reed.”

Gavin groaned and got to his feet again. “I don’t have to take this.”

He started to leave, shoulder-checking Robert as he walked away from his desk.

Robert took a step sideways and then leaned away from Gavin, eying the red slap mark. “Whoa, what—“

“Can it!” Gavin threatened, marching past him and leaving the bullpen.

Robert held his hands up in surrender as Gavin left, and then he slowly looked back around at the others. “Gavin got slapped today, and I missed it?”

“By Polly!” Tina informed.

“Polly?!” Robert balked. “She’s like the sweetest android in this whole building!”

“I KNOW!” Tina cackled, smacking the side of her fist against the desk. “You should have seen—“

There was a series of whoosh noises as everybody in the bullpen suddenly received an email file…from Connor.

It was the security footage inside the bullpen of the moment that Polly decked Gavin…and it was on a loop.

A full two minutes later, Fowler was physically kicking his door open and screaming at them all to shut up as they howled with laughter all over again.


End file.
